mordheim_city_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Top Resource Archive
There are many resources available online for free. These are from sellers giving away samples, artists publishing their designs and people sharing in public domain. The small amount of resources given here are descriptive to how they can be used for the table top Mordheim game. Papercraft Buildings There are free building designs just waiting to be cut up, rebuked by the Great Comet of Sigmar! Freeware Medieval BuildingFree Adventure Packs for HeroScape Free Sample BuildingTrain Building Sample Papercraft Scenery Floor Tiles and 2D Terrain Tiles Freeware Square Crates40K Forum Resource Freeware Rectangle Crates Freeware Rectangle Crates (flatter) Free samples cratesProduct Samples Fountain and Crypt Walls Bookcases, Throne and Fireplace Traps Tombs Wooden Chair, Stocks, Crate, Chest, Bed, Barrels and Gong Torture Rack Weapon Rack and Forge Chaos Alter Obelisks Alchemy Lab Dark Alchemy Lab Papercraft Vehicles StagecoachGraywolf Free Resource 2D Boat 2D Planks (boat dock) and Smaller Boats (including dinghy) Papercraft Figures Bases for figures or countersFantasy Paper Miniature by Eddnic Beastmen and Werewolf (Chaos, Beastmen Warbands and Beast in the Woods) Black Dragon (Monster Hunt scenario) Ghoul, Mummy, Egyptian figure and Chaos bits (Undead and Chaos warbands) Knight Horse (Britainia warbands) Centaur (Fan-based Centaur warbands) Cockatrice (Monster Hunt scenario) Cyclops (Chaos bits, Ogre substitute, Fan-based Giants warband) Undead Dragon (Monster Hunt scenario substitute, Undead bits) Demons (General Chaos bits as well as Possessed and Harpy/Countess Marianna Chevaux, Vampire Assassin) Displacer beast (Chaos Hound/Dire Wolf/Spawn body) Drake (Cold One, Monster Hunt scenario, Chaos bits and Lizardmen warband bits) Drider (Spider bits, Dark Elf bits, Chaos bits) Dwarf warrior Gargoyle (Fan-based gargoyle warband, Beastmen bits, Harpy bits, Chaos bits) Gargoyle, Umberhulk and Gremlin (bits for Monster Hunt scenario, Spawn, Chaos, Dire Wolf, Goblins) Ghost (Town Cryer/Restless Spirit substitution) Ghoul (Undead, Chaos bits) Glabazu and demons (Bloodletter, Possessed, Carnival of Chaos, Chaos bits) Goblin_warband (Squig - lower the scale, Goblins, Forest Goblins) Green/Gold dragon (Monster Hunt scenario and Lizardmen bits) Griffin (Monster Hunt scenario, Egyptian and Harpy bits) Grim reaper (Undead bits and Town Cryer/Restless Spirit substitution) Harpy (Harpy and Egyptian bits) Hell hound and Spider (Chaos Hound, Dire Wolf, War Hound, Goblin, Spider, Chaos bits) Hook horror (bits for Werewolf, Egyptian, Chaos Hound and Dire Wolf) Horse (Mount and Pack horse) Hydra - Large (Monster Hunt scenario) Inevitable zelekhut marut (Giant substitute, Steel Whip bits and Egyptian bits) Inevitable lhaksharut (bits for Bloodletter, Possessed, Chaos, Spawn and Egyptian) Inevitable quarat varakhut arbiter zolarhut (bits for Bloodletter, Possessed, Chaos, Spawn and Egyptian) Iron golem (Giant substitution, Egyptian bits and giant sword) Iron hound (Chaos hound, Dire Wolf and War Hound substitute) Kraken (bits for Bloodletter, Possessed, Chaos and Spawn) Lavasaurus (Monster Hunt scenario, Chaos bits) Lizardman, puppet & werebat (Lizardmen warband and Harpy) Man eating flower (Lustria terrain bits and Tree random encounter substitution) Manticore and bone golem (Monster Hunt scenario and bits from Undead/Chaos) Marilith (bits for Harpy, Chaos, Egyptian and Amazon) Mimic (Treasure chest and Chaos bits) Mind flayer (substitute for Magistrate, Sorcerer, Bloodletter, Restless Spirit or Town Cryer) Orc, Skeleton and Sprite Orc (Orc Shaman) Orc warband (Orcs and Boar mount) Psychic mage, ice golem and wood totem (bits for Chaos and totem scenery) Red warrior (Dwarf, Chaos warrior and Knight) Scorpion (Monster Hunt scenario and Chaos bits) Scorpion and bone naga (Monter Hunt scenario, Possessed, Bloodletter and Chaos bits) Sea serpent(bits for Monster Hunt scenario and Chaos) Skeletons with sheild Skeletal rider (Nightmare mount substitute) Skeletal wolf and clown (Dire Wolf substitute) Skull spider (Spider substitute and Chaos bits) Stone golem (Possessed and Bloodletter substitute) Thaarack hound and rust monster (Choas hound, Spider substitute and Chaos bits) Tomb warden (Egyptian warrior and bits) Treant (Tree substitute) Vine monster (bits for Lustria and Chaos) Vampire Vrock1 (Harpy and bits for Egyptian and Chaos) Warrior (Chaos bits and Knight) Wererat (Skaven or Rat Oger, depending on scale) White dragon (Monster Hunt scenario) Xorn, roper and cherub (Chaos bits) Resources and References Free instructions for making buildings Category:Table Top Category:Figures Category:Terrain Category:PDF downloads